Errante
by Bara Tsu
Summary: ¿me cansare de caminar y caminar? ¿de cantar y cantar? La vida... ya es cansada... muy cansada . Inspirado en el personaje de Honoka años después del termino μ's (podría tomarse de referencia a la vocalista errante de la película) Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Las luces… hace tanto se apagaron para mí, la emoción y los aplausos lejanos… ¿volverán alguna vez? No… no lo creo.

Sueño adolescente… creer en una juventud eterna… Los sueños se van con los años… los sueños se van con la vida.

Aún recuerdo cada momento agradable, cada sonrisa, cada pelea… momentos felices.

Todos tomamos un camino en nuestra vida… absolutamente todos en el sendero de nuestra finita existencia.

A veces me gustaría volver al pasado… ser tan despreocupada y animada, la vida me robo la sonrisa… la vida se llevó todo lo que más anhelaba.

Me gustaría volver ser… la niña de entonces, la niña que junto a nueve soñaba llegar más alto aun que las blancas nubes del cielo… Me gustaría ser ella.

Camino con desgano en las calles de una gran ciudad… arrastro conmigo nada más que un micrófono y una maleta llena de sueños rotos, melancolía y tal vez algo de tristeza.

Todo se esfumo tan rápido como la espuma marina… todo voló tan lejos… tal lejos que no pude volar tan alto para alcanzarlo.

Siempre ame la música…. ¿Quién pensaría que esta chica terminaría aquí? Músico independiente… músico vagante… músico ambulante regalando mi talento por unas cuantas monedas.

Mi voz sin nota de felicidad libera al gran escenario sus penas… escenario sin luces… escenario solitario inerte.

El frio cala mis huesos… Pero todos los nervios se van con ello.

Poco a poco la gente me rodea… todos me miran expectante, trato de imaginar… que todos ellos son una gran audiencia… que aplauden eufóricos con mi tan sola presencia.

No hay más brillos… no hay más color… todo es tan gris… tan apagado como mi voz liberándose al sempiterno horizonte.

 _Te estaré viendo,_ _  
_ _en todos los viejos lugares conocidos,_ _  
_ _que este corazón mío abraza,_ _  
_ _todo el día ya través de,_ _  
_ _en ese pequeño café,_ _  
_ _el parque de enfrente,_ _  
_ _el carrusel de los niños,_ _  
_ _los castaños,_ _  
_ _el pozo de los deseos._ __

 _Te estaré viendo,_ _  
_ _en los días hermosos de verano,_ _  
_ _en todo lo que es ligero y alegre,_ _  
_ _Yo siempre pienso en ti de esa manera._ __

 _Te voy a encontrar en el sol de la mañana,_ _  
_ _y cuando la noche es nueva,_ _  
_ _Voy a estar mirando a la luna,_ _  
_ _pero te estaré viendo._ __

 _Te estaré viendo,_ _  
_ _en los días hermosos de verano,_ _  
_ _en todo lo que es ligero y alegre,_ _  
_ _Yo siempre pienso en ti de esa manera._ __

 _Te voy a encontrar en el sol de la mañana,_ _  
_ _y cuando la noche es nueva,_ _  
_ _Voy a estar mirando a la luna,_ _  
_ _pero te estaré viendo._

Hoy pocas monedas acompañan mi eterno canto…. Vanos aplausos de compasión y otros sinceros… llenan mi alma solitaria, hacen de mí por un segundo creer que no estoy sola otra vez…

Aunque al final de la noche vuelvo a estar sola y triste… otra vez.

Recojo de la acera mi barato instrumental… tal vez cansada, iracunda… aburrida de la poca vida de la risa nostálgica que a lo lejos ya por el tiempo sonaba.

Suelto mi cálido aliento al frio viento… mi antigua vida se esfuma como el vapor condensado hacia el cielo eterno.

Sonrió nostálgica… aún recuerdo, es verdad… aún recuerdo.

El poco dinero de mi sombrero bastara para un café… tal vez para un cigarrillo o quizás olvidarme de la soledad quizás por un minuto… Tengo aun la fe… que tal vez esos días regresen… aun que muere cada sueño al saber que tanto se fue.

Cada quien voló a hacer su sendero… Seria egoísta pedir tal vez que todo regrese a ser lo que fue.

Mientras eternamente espero, canto y no desespero… aun que ahora no tenga dinero ni un próspero sueño…

Soy nada más que un ser vagante… sin nada propio mas que mi voz…. Mi voz…

Recuerdo que en antaño sonaba alegre y llena de vida… ahora le canta al desamor y tal vez al dolor.

Cualquiera diría que deje de ser yo… tal vez es verdad, tal vez si me perdí a mi misma esta, tal vez… tal vez…

Los años pasaron volando ¿no? Ya a mis veinticinco primaveras realmente no tengo tal vez lo que mis antiguas compañeras han de tener… una vida estable o quizás acariciando sus sueños.

Solo quiero cantar… liberar mi desencanto… liberar mis penas y en mi imaginación soñar con tocar las estrellas.

Crecer es duro… ¿no?

Pronto cantaría en un pequeño bar… y quien sabe, tal vez la vida me sonría esta vez.

Me gustaría volver al pasado y gritarme a mí misma que no abandone mis sueños… aunque… tal vez no he abandonado mis sueños, tal vez solo cambiaron de dirección.

Volví a detenerme cuadras más adelante… mi rutina diaria es la misma, caminar y caminar… detenerme… cantar y cantar.

La gente me mira y avanza con su repetitiva vida… quisiera ser como ellos.

Dejar de pensar en mis viejos amores… dejar de romperme y tal vez cantar algo más alegre.

¿Qué sentido tiene? Solo se canciones tristes.

Aunque tal vez masoquista…. A la gente le gusta esto.

 _Soy un tonto por quererte_ _  
_ _Soy un tonto por quererte_ _  
_ _Querer un amor que no puede ser verdad_ _  
_ _Un amor que está ahí para otros también._ __

 _Yo soy un tonto por aguantarte_ _  
_ _Tan tonto por abrazarte_ _  
_ _Por buscar un beso no sólo mío_ _  
_ _Por compartir un beso que el Diablo ha conocido._ __

 _Una y otra vez dije que te dejaría_ _  
_ _Una y otra vez me fui_ _  
_ _Pero luego llegaría el momento en que te necesitaría_ _  
_ _Y una vez más debo decir estas palabras._ __

 _Tómame, te amo_ _  
_ _... Te necesito_ _  
_ _Yo sé que está mal, debe estar mal_ _  
_ _Pero bien o mal no puedo continuar_ __

 _Sin ti_

Pocos aplausos… por no decir que no eran más que tres gatos… Sonreí con nostalgia al ver a ese trio de chicas tan jóvenes aplaudiendo eufóricas…. ¿Quién pensaría que nuestra amistad de toda la vida se rompería por el tiempo?

Quite la boina que abrigaba mi cabeza del inclemente frio, ofrecí sonriente probar suerte si tal vez… una propina o quizás un elogio que alimente mi alma.

Yo que se… yo que sé.

Muchas palabras bonitas y unas monedas se quedaron conmigo mientras que se alejaban y desaparecían tras la neblina.

Encendí mi cigarrillo tratando de relajarme… Tal vez en algún momento deba retirarme… aunque no se hacer otra cosa que no sea cantar.

Que cansada y aburrida es la vida… que monótona, vacía y gris… tan gris como el cielo invernal de esta gran ciudad.

El humo lentamente se disipaba con el viento… era relajante aun saber estar viva.

Volvería a hacer esta rutina quien sabe… hasta tal vez encuentre mi alma que hasta ahora siento perdida.

La vida de un artista… es triste y a la vez tan apasionante… hasta que la vida me regale una nueva oportunidad cantare… cantare… Músico independiente… músico vagante… músico ambulante regalando mi talento por unas cuantas monedas.

Camino con desgano en las calles de una gran ciudad… arrastro conmigo nada más que un micrófono y una maleta llena de sueños rotos, melancolía y tal vez algo de tristeza.

Todo se esfumo tan rápido como la espuma marina… todo voló tan lejos… tal lejos que no pude volar tan alto para alcanzarlo.

 **Recursos usados: i'll be seeing you , i fool to want you ( Billie Holiday) traducidas al español.**

 **Gracias por leer, no sé si tal vez hacer una continuación o dejar esto nada más como un one-shot, aun así, gracias por leer.**

 **Se despide Rose hasta… tal vez una próxima oportunidad.**


	2. I m a fool to want you

**Quizás con algo de retraso estoy publicando esta entrega, espero de corazón sea del agrado de todos.**

 **Aclaración: Love live no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Sin más dilataciones, disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

Poco a poco, moneda a moneda me quede sin dinero ¿otra vez?

Decepcionada quizás un poco de lo poco pagada que era mí desgraciada profesión… tomaba mis cosas para por fin tal vez tomar un descanso.

Dormiría tal vez en una cantina… quizás en un motel con un horrible hedor a orina… o quizás en una banca frente al parque… ya era rutina.

Me acerque al cantinero posada… si tal vez se apiadaba… o si me dejaba congelada en la madrugada de esta cruel velada.

Aquel cantinero me conocía… primero fui cliente fiel y después un personaje cotidiano, cantaba muchas veces como pago de alguna bebida o a veces solo por ser bienvenida en su cantina guarecida del calante frio que hace en la banca de la avenida.

Aún tenía mi boleto de salida… mi boleto de partida si tal vez el día para mi amanecía el sol, si tal vez brillaba con fuerza al medio día… mañana era mi presentación en aquel reconocido lugar.

De mi bolsillo ya descosido saque un pequeño y tal vez nostálgico recuerdo, mi corazón quiso despedazarse al recordar mis tristes sueños deslucidos y sin brillo alguno.

 _¨Los sueños propios… son los únicos sueños tal vez posibles¨_ Guarde esa foto ya tan malgastada y arrugada nuevamente en ese maltrecho bolsillo y con ello tratar de olvidar como cada día mi antigua vida… tal vez hubiera sido… pero nunca fue.

Mis ojos ya pesados… mis piernas agotadas lentamente sentían el peso del cansancio… poco a poco, lentamente y sin desearlo realmente… dormiría para despertar indeseadamente de esta vida.

El domingo es tan… triste como la vida marchita de otoño, como el cruel invierno cubriendo de blanca nieve recuerdos pasados.

Muchas veces quisiera… Dormir y no despertar jamás.

Como cada día… vuelvo a arrastrar aquella maleta desgastada, era ya de mañana, muy temprano… el viento helado.

Me detuve por primera vez hoy en una concurrida avenida… mi tan aburrida rutina.

 _En mi soledad  
Me persigues  
Con ensueños  
De los días pasados_

 _En mi soledad_  
 _Usted me ultraja_  
 _Con los recuerdos_  
 _Que nunca mueren_

 _Me siento en mi silla_  
 _Y lleno de desesperación_  
 _No hay nadie pudiera estar tan triste_  
 _Con tristeza en todas partes_  
 _Me siento y me quedo con la mirada perdida_  
 _Sé que pronto me volveré loco_

 _En mi soledad_  
 _Estoy rezando_  
 _Querido Señor allá arriba_  
 _Devuélveme mi amor_

Era quizás muy temprano pues nadie me oía, resignada, tome mi barato equipo y seguí mi camino…. Mi destino.

El tiempo que pasa… lentamente jamás se recupera, un beso y quizás una despedida, la tristeza de dos miradas perdidas… tal vez en la eternidad de sus vidas.

Amor... ¿Significaste algo para mi alguna vez? Tanta felicidad efímera rodeando el ambiente… pasar por esa pequeña plazuela me enferma.

Abrazos… besos… ¿Qué es el calor humano? Si en algún momento de mi existencia lo supe… Ya olvidado está.

Su amor condenado al fracaso esta… muriendo desde el momento que surgió de la nada, al igual que la vida, muere lentamente y desaparece igual como aparece.

Llama viva… cálido fuego que consume sus almas… Amor condenado a muerte.

El tiempo que pasa… irónicamente y tal vez con algo de culpa mi corazón desea quizás alguna vez… cantarle al amor.

¿Qué puede impedirlo? Como pasa el tiempo…. Como pasa el tiempo… cuando deseaba amor, cuando aún tenía corazón.

 _Debes recordar esto:  
Un beso es aún un beso,  
Un suspiro es sólo un suspiro.  
Las cosas fundamentales se aplican  
A medida que pasa el tiempo._

 _Y cuando dos amantes se comprometen_  
 _Aún dicen: 'Te amo'._  
 _En eso puedes confiar,_  
 _No importa lo que el futuro trae,_  
 _A medida que pasa el tiempo._

 _La luz de la luna y las canciones de amor,_  
 _Nunca están pasadas de moda._  
 _Los corazones llenos de pasión,_  
 _Celos y odio._  
 _La mujer necesita del hombre,_  
 _Y el hombre debe tener su compañera._  
 _Eso, nadie lo puede negar._

 _Es aún la misma vieja historia,_  
 _Una lucha por el amor y la gloria,_  
 _Un caso de hacer o morir._  
 _El mundo siempre dará la_  
 _Bienvenida a los amantes_  
 _A medida que pasa el tiempo._

Parejas… emocionadas me miraban, sonrientes, llenas de vida… algunas muy abrazadas y otras solo levemente sonrojadas, inocentemente aplaudían.

Tal vez… cantarle al amor no era tan malo.

Intente replicar su alegre y tan nostálgico gesto, con una sonrisa tal vez algo forzada, me quite la boina de la cabeza tratando de que en ella caiga una que otra moneda.

Tal vez era mi día de suerte….

Una pequeña multitud se reunió a mi alrededor… sintiéndome algo eufórica… emocionada me dispuse a cantar otra canción, quizás este día… sería distinto.

Sus ojos emocionados… aplaudiendo, era lo que me hacía sentir de esta forma… aun que no era la norma, esta vez me sentía por un minuto feliz.

 _Hasta que llegaste tú_

 _Había campanas en una colina_  
 _Pero nunca las oí tocar_  
 _No nunca las oí en absoluto_  
 _Hasta que llegaste tú_

 _Había pájaros en el cielo_  
 _Pero nunca los vi volar_  
 _No nunca los vi en absoluto_  
 _Hasta que llegaste tú_

 _Luego había música y rosas maravillosas_  
 _Que me dicen en dulces y fragantes praderas de amanecer y tú_

 _Había amor por todo el alrededor_  
 _Pero nunca lo oí cantar_  
 _No nunca lo oí en absoluto_  
 _Hasta que llegaste tú_

 _Luego había música y rosas maravillosas_  
 _Que me dicen en dulces y fragantes praderas de amanecer y tú_

 _Había amor por todo el alrededor_  
 _Pero nunca lo oí cantar_  
 _No nunca lo oí en absoluto_  
 _Hasta que llegaste tú_

Hasta que te fuiste tú… hasta que me abandonaste tu… hasta que el oro machacado de tus ojos tímidos se reusaron a mirarme… hasta el día que tu largo cabello y tus regaños fueron negados a mi vida.

Hasta que te fuiste tú… calmo océano azul, hasta que tu voz cesó… la última vez que para mí cantó, volaste lejos… junto aquella ave de plumaje suave… a un lejano y alto paisaje.

Abandonada… triste y desolada, me dejaste aquí, desunimos nuestros ¨fuertes¨ lazos… volamos por el mundo, caminos separados.

Ajena al amor me volví… toda mi antigua vida desbarato, dolor, melancolía y depresión en su camino dejó…

Aplausos con fuerza suenan… alrededor, despierto de mi ensueño, yo, rodeada de una multitud… aplaudían emocionados.

Sensación cálida en mi rostro… ¿Hace cuánto ya… no lloraba?

Agradeci, sin decir mas, sin decir nada… si quiera mi nombre, tampoco que próximamente cantaría…. Necesitaba escapar, necesitaba llorar.

Ofreci, como siempre mi boina esperando una propina… para mi buena suerte, el dia de hoy… era mi dia.

Tres veces mas… de lo que quizás recibiría en una semana, sonreí a todos y sin decir mas… me fui.

¿Por qué no me siento feliz?

Por qué… Por qué… por que….

Tal vez recordé… que cantarle al amor siempre fue para mi una mala idea, recuerdos se impregnaban en mi pensamiento… como vidrios rotos, como sueños sin sentido.

Arrastrando mi vieja maleta, hoy, la siento mas pesada que antes…. Quizas llena ahora de culpas, recuerdos y quien sabe… alguna que otra pena de antaño.

Azul… ahora en ti pienso, eres… desde hace ya tantos años causante de mi constante jaqueca, ¿Quién pensaría que aquella niña tímida me arrancaría el corazón?

Ahora… canto eternamente al desamor, todo murió, todo sueño infantil su luz apago…. Dejando paso a paso desolación.

Muchas veces… quiero tomar un reloj y mágicamente retroceder el tiempo, quien sabe, quizás a alquel momento… tan solo cinco minutos antes de perder mi sonrisa.

Tal vez me diría ¨Vete a casa¨ o quizás simplemente retroceder y seguir con mi vida despreocupada.

* * *

 _Desde que soy pequeña ame ver cada una de tus reacciones ¿Sabes? Desde aquella vez que te vi, te ocultabas tras un árbol... siempre tímida, sentí esa necesidad de poner una sonrisa en ti… de escuchar tus carcajadas, ser a quien le dediques cada una de tus reacciones._

 _Poco a poco, sin pensarlo, sin desearlo… ese sentimiento jamás se fue, adoro ser amonestada por ti… por esa voz tan profunda y elegante que tienes de forma reclamante, me gusta ser… el centro de tu atención._

 _Adoro esos ojos color oro que tienes… ese cabello tan azul como el mismo océano, te admiro… te quiero y tontamente te amo._

 _Conforme el tiempo pasó… me fui enamorando cada vez mas de ti, esa extraña sensación… que se siente cada vez que ves o piensas a esa persona que amas._

 _-Umi-chan tengo algo importante que decirte — sentadas en una banca de ese viejo parque en donde solíamos jugar de niñas — T-te he estado ocultado algo importante, yo… y-yo ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!_

 _Sin tomarme pausa alguna, de forma impulsiva aquella vez te confesé mi amor… tus ojos se aguaron, me abrazaste con mucha fuerza._

 _-Honoka… yo siempre espere el día en el que me dijeras lo importante que soy para ti… siempre espere este día, no sabes cuánto._

 _Aquel día… te entregue mi primer beso… un beso completamente torpe, un beso inocente…_

 _El tiempo pasaba… tú y yo, casi nada había cambiado, seguías regañándome como siempre pero me hacía feliz… saber que tras ese regaño estabas tú… preocupada por mí._

 _Te amaba y quizás… tú también._

 _Ya había pasado un año desde aquel entonces… un año lleno de alegrías, muchas peleas que siempre acababan con un dulce beso._

 _Con el fin cercano de μ's, lentamente nuestros sueños se apagaban y reemplazaban con estudios, universidades…_

 _Yo solo quería seguir cantando… quería seguir al lado de todas._

 _Una tarde como muchas otras, esperaba ya la hora de salida, faltaba poco para despedirnos de esta escuela… tantos recuerdos tengo en ella, tanto hecho y tanto aun por hacer…_

 _Risas y tristezas que quedaran grabadas por siempre en sus paredes._

 _Lentamente el sol se ocultaba y tú no solías, fui a buscarte al club de tiro, seguramente estarías practicando… solías a veces perder la noción del tiempo._

 _Tarareando una canción camine animada hacia aquel lugar…_

 _Sin hacer ruido… por querer sorprenderte, entre sin decir nada…_

 _Tu uniforme estaba aún doblado en una silla, seguramente aun practicabas, camine sigilosa hacia la siguiente habitación._

 _Escuche tu voz tras las paredes, iba a entrar saludando animadamente como siempre pero… escuche la voz de Kotori, sin desearlo… me oculte tras la pared._

 _ **-Kotori… detente por favor, Honoka nos va a descubrir**_

 _ **-Vamos, vamos Umi-chan ¿No me quieres acaso?**_

 _ **-No es eso… te quiero pero Honoka yo… no sé qué decirle.**_

 _ **-Ella no tiene por qué saber nada, cállate, antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo… bésame**_

 _Un sentimiento desconocido se apodero de mí… un sentimiento que ardía en mi pecho… Me sentía traicionada, tonta, usada…. Por qué…. ¿Desde cuándo ellas…?_

 _Mis ojos comenzaban a llorar… mi corazón dolía, las manos empezaban a sentirse heladas… temblaba._

 _El ruido de sus bocas… sus jadeos… ya no lo soportaba más, camine hacia el umbral de la puerta y grite con fuerza._

 _ **-¡Umi-chan!** **—** ambas me miraron sorprendidas, ella se levantó tratando de acercarse a mí._

 _- **No es lo que parece yo… so- —** interrumpí sus palabras de una fuerte bofetada… corrí, hui, sin decir nada, sin si quiera hacer algún sonido, lloraba._

 _¿Quién iba a imaginarlo? Mi novia engañándome con mi mejor amiga… Por qué… porque soy tan estúpida._

 _¿En serio creí en algún momento que me amabas? Es imposible… tu jamás me amaste._

 _Pasos rápidos se escuchaban a mi espalda… intente correr pero tu mano ya fuertemente tomaba mi muñeca haciéndome caer en el acto._

 _- **Honoka, p-perdóname por favor, yo… no sé qué-**_

 _ **-Vete —** con un tono de voz irreconocible… completamente fría te dije — **Vete.**_

 _ **-Es verdad… yo tuve una relación a escondidas con Kotori pero…**_

 _ **-¿Pero qué? Al final parece que soy lo suficientemente tonta para creer todo ¿No? Umi-chan… yo te amaba, no sabes cuanto**_

 _ **-Pero…**_

 _ **-¡No me digas nada! ¡Creí que me amabas! Eres basura, basura humana, te odio, te desprecio… Mentirosa, me arrepiento de haberte hablado aquel día, me arrepiento de haberte conocido, me arrepiento de haberte amado… Aléjate d-**_

 _Un sonido seco y algo de dolor en mi mejilla no contrastaban lo que sentía por dentro… mire llena de decepción esos ojos que tanto amé._

 _- **¡No digas eso!... no sigas por favor... Yo te amé también… pero Kotori…**_

 _Levante pesadamente mi cuerpo del suelo con un gesto serio… te mire sin emoción alguna_

 _- **No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre, no quiero… no quiero volverte a ver, no quiero volver a ver a ninguna de las dos —** Dije al percatarme de su llegada, ella lloraba, intento acercarse a mi a abrazarme pero antes de que logre tocarme yo corrí de ese lugar._

 _Mi mente aun no concebía todo lo que pasaba, tenía la esperanza que todo esto sea una pesadilla, una cruel y vil broma… pero nada de eso era, los días pasaban y despertaba siempre… en esta vil y cruel pesadilla._

 _El brillo de mi vida se fue opacando, rara vez logre salir de casa, mi celular se llenó de mensajes suyos pero realmente ¿Valía la pena contestar? No… no lo valía._

 _Muchas visitas, cartas que yo misma rechazaba._

 _Empecé a aislarme, ocultándome tras las cuatro paredes de mi habitación… mi reflejo ya tan lúgubre y apagado, ojeras marcadas en vez de vivos ojos… tristeza en vez de alegría._

 _El amor deja eso ¿no? Soy tan tonta por amar… tan estúpida._

 _ **-¡Hasta cuando piensas estar encerrada en tu habitación, ya te has graduado, es hora que entres a la universidad!** — Decía mi madre completamente molesta abriendo las cortinas y descubriendo mi cuerpo de las mantas — **¿Qué clase de ejemplo eres para tu hermana? No eres más que una inútil…**_

 _ **-Es verdad mamá… soy un completo fracaso ¿No?**_

 _ **-Déjate de tonterías y como mínimo ayúdame en la tienda**_

 _Bajo ella como siempre fuerte y decidida, me gustaría haber… sido un poquito más como ella, con el cabello hecho un desastre baje por las escaleras._

 _Seguí su paso y me dispuse a arreglar algunas cosas, así pasaron los días… meses ayudando, mi mente no daba para más, no podía si quiera estudiar… carecía de fuerzas._

 _¨Soy un tonto por quererte_  
 _Soy un tonto por quererte_  
 _Querer un amor que no puede ser verdad_  
 _Un amor que está ahí para otros también.¨_

 _Comencé a cantar una rara canción que escuche en la radio que solía encender mientras atendía la tienda, en parte… esa canción decía lo que tenía por decir… lo que sentía mi corazón._

 _Yo soy un tonto por aguantarte_  
 _Tan tonto por abrazarte_  
 _Por buscar un beso no sólo mío_  
 _Por compartir un beso que el Diablo ha conocido.¨_

 _Muchos clientes empezaron a elogiar mi voz… al menos, tal vez, algo hacia bien._

 _- **¿Piensas seguir toda tu vida haciendo nada? —** Dijo mi madre completamente molesta — **Tus amigas ya están en la universidad mientras que tus estas tonteando acá.**_

 _ **-Quiero ser cantante… Quiero cant- —** sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla… mi madre ¿Me había golpeado…?_

 _- **¡Ninguna hija mía será una donnadie! ¡Tienes que estudiar!**_

 _ **-No me entiendes…**_

 _ **-Es verdad, no entiendo tu estupidez, ya estas siendo una molestia, no haces nada productivo (...)**_

 _Así… por casi un año viví peleando con mi madre… me había abandonado a mí misma, una pequeña parte en mi extrañaba a Umi…. Extrañaba cada gesto suyo, extrañaba su calor… extrañaba su voz._

 _Irónicamente también extrañaba a Kotori, más que nunca quizás me hacía falta su compañía… aun después de todo lo que sucedió, extraño a ese par._

 _Extraño pasar las tardes juntas… extraño el calor humano, extraño sonreír…_

 _Extraño bailar… Quisiera volver atrás._

 _Extrañaba a todas las chicas…_

 _Extraño mi antigua vida._

 _Con mis pocos ahorros logre comprar un pequeño equipo, un micrófono barato y… un pasaje hacia new york, por suerte tenía ya los permisos para partir, los hice la vez pasada que fui junto a todas._

 _Ya a mis veinte años… decidí irme de casa, tal vez para dejar de ser una carga o quizás simplemente para buscar el infortunio lejos de este lugar_

 _Arrastraba unas cuantas maletas… ya era hora de partir y abandonar junto a este país… mis sueños, mis amor y mi corazón._

* * *

Aun te recuerdo… ¿Sabes? Azul… aun te pienso, aun después de todo… sigo siendo la misma niña que conociste, la misma que te ama, la misma que te soñó y quiso alguna vez.

Quizás debería ya de dejarte de llamar así… no ¿Umi? Ya hace tantos años desapareciste de mi vida, hace tanto ya… si quiera escucho tu voz.

Pero todos esos sueños y anhelos ya murieron… ya no sirven más…

Nuestro amor… al igual que otros estuvo siempre condenado a terminar… al igual que toda la vida condenada a morir.

Amor… ¿Me quisiste alguna vez?

Avanzaba hasta mi próximo destino… pero esta vez no era ya una calle, me dirigía a mi próxima parada… quizás la que me dé la oportunidad que busco o quizás… Quién sabe.

Entre a aquel dichoso local, pedí un simple café amargo y me senté a esperar… que el tiempo pase.

Las personas iban y venían, se movían o simplemente desaparecían tras las luces, recuerdo todas las veces que nos presentamos nosotras nueve en aquellos grandes escenarios llenos de luz y color.

Aquel que tengo en frente es todo lo contrario… es pequeño, sobrio, solo tiene una luz que alumbra al centro… solitario, vacío, sin vida.

La hora de cantar se acercaba y ya tenía la canción grabada en mi corazón… ¨I´m a fool to want you¨

Me pare frente al expectante público… no tenía nervios, no tenía si quiera pizca alguna de temor…. Cogi el micrófono y mientras el piano sonaba… empecé yo a cantar.

 _Soy un tonto por quererte  
Soy un tonto por quererte  
Querer un amor que no puede ser verdad  
Un amor que está ahí para otros también._

Te imagine, por un segundo sentada frente a mí, esos ojos dorados mirándome fijamente… tenía mucho por decirte.

 _Yo soy un tonto por aguantarte_  
 _Tan tonto por abrazarte_  
 _Por buscar un beso no sólo mío_  
 _Por compartir un beso que el Diablo ha conocido_.

Entre tanta multitud me miraban sorprendidos… no era de esperar… lloraba mientras cantaba

 _Una y otra vez dije que te dejaría  
Una y otra vez me fui  
Pero luego llegaría el momento en que te necesitaría  
Y una vez más debo decir estas palabras._

Entre tanta multitud un par de ojos verdes y una mirada divertida me veía a lo lejos…

 _Tómame, te amo_  
 _... Te necesito_  
 _Yo sé que está mal, debe estar mal_  
 _Pero bien o mal no puedo continuar_

 _Sin ti_

 _Llena de euforia agradecí al público haciendo una reverencia… aquella desconocida mirada hasta entonces se acercó a mi… dejándome completamente anonadada._

 _-_ _ **¿Me recuerdas Honoka-san?**_

* * *

 **Debo ser sincera… me perdí muchas veces escribiendo este capítulo, no pensaba hacer otro… pero creo que era necesario hacerlo, espero de corazón sea de su agrado.**

 **Quizás… esta historia se haga muy… muy larga o quizás muy… muy corta, no lo sé, creo que en esos motivos ajenos a mi corazón son ustedes… quienes tienen la razón.**

 **Desde la distancia mando un beso gigantesco, un abrazo muy fuerte y cálido.**

 **Responderé algunos review:**

 **Fcda: Sempai… creo que tengo un problema con las tres de la madrugada… creo que estoy más loca que una cabra… espera ¿No sería eso un murciélago? Gracias por leerme, me alegro que te haya gustado.**

 **Leocchi: Vamos, vamos, me alegra que te guste leerme, acá tienes la segunda parte, espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel: Espero no decepcionarte con esta entrega, creo que baje el nivel de esta historia… ojala no se lea muy forzado, gracias por tu apoyo, realmente.**

 **Akarin25: Las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere, a veces hay tropiezos en el camino, por otro lado… La vida no es color de rosas.**

 **Wendy: Espero no decepcionarte, me alegro no sabes cuánto que te guste leerme, me hace muy feliz, no creo ser una buena escritora, creo que tú sabes leerme a mi… es otra cosa, espero tu crítica y quizás alguna recomendación.**

 **¨Curare tu corazón… no dejare que nadie más te toque, eres para mí lo más preciado¨**

 **Se despide Rose, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Everything depends on you

**Capitulo lll ¨** **Everything depends on you**

Por un segundo detuve el aliento, inmóvil, completamente paralizada en mi sitio… aquellos ojos verdes llenos de gracia me miraban fijamente.

Mi mente sintió retroceder tantos años atrás… perderse entre millones de recuerdos… Tal vez una parte de mí se sentía ¿Derrotada? Su gesto tan desafiante y a la vez sonriente… Me aterraba.

Temor… terror, todos constreñían mi penosa existencia, sus miradas pesaban frente a mi errático actuar, entre la espada y la pared… esos ojos seguían mirándome con cierta ternura.

Retrocedí, dando pasos hacia atrás, casi tropezándome con el equipo de aquel local… mis ojos empezaron a nublarse ¿Por qué lloraba otra vez? Limpie mis lágrimas con la manga de mi abrigo y corrí sin siquiera cobrar por mi presentación, solamente… escapar, desaparecer, tan solo un minuto… de mi pasado.

¨ _Eres mi digna rival… aun que te quiero ver caer a su misma manera quisiera que vueles más alto… para tener siempre un motivo para alcanzarte_ ¨

¿Qué tanto te he decepcionado? He caído, si, tanto como querías… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre sonreías? Perdí mis alas… en el camino, ya no puedo volar más.

Me las arranque yo sola… para quizás no volver a soñar, me arranque la sonrisa de los labios para no volver a brillar, no me lo merezco.

Derrotada y sin ganas… frenando ya mí acelerado paso por el cansancio me senté en el filo de la acera, esperando despertar… esperando que este día fuera una pesadilla.

Alborote mi cabello con mis manos, tontamente… lloraba, ¿En qué momento llegue a caer tan profundo? ¿Por qué es tan abismal… que la luz ya no veo más?

La acera se sentía helada… más mi pecho comprimido no lo asimilaba, no importa cuánto intente, cuanto corra, cuanto me arrastre… mi pasado termina siempre persiguiéndome.

La gente me miraba al pasar, algunos con lastima y otros indiferentes… levante mi rostro del pequeño hueco que había hecho entre mis rodillas y mis brazos entrecruzados… nevaba, hacía mucho frio más yo… no tenía nada puesto encima, tiritaba, el cielo… se desplomaba y mi cuerpo congelaba.

Perdida en mis pensamientos… como siempre vagando en mi propia mente intentando inútilmente de hallar respuestas a todas mis preguntas vacías.

Sintiéndome cada vez más miserable, siendo lo suficientemente cobarde para no luchar… Cometí el peor error que alguien puede cometer consigo mismo…

Me decepcione a mí misma y con ello decepcione a cada persona que amaba.

Mamá… ¿Qué esperabas de mí? ¿Fui un buen ejemplo para mi pequeña hermana? Solamente demostré lo débil que soy… como siempre, escapando, huyendo de todos mis problemas.

Te extraño… extraño esos días cuando podía sonreír con plena inocencia, extraño esos días cuando aún mis metas imposibles parecían más cercanas que las mismas estrellas pegadas en el firmamento.

Lamentablemente… las estrellas son solamente una ilusión, luz que hace miles y miles de años luz ellas enviaron… sus últimos suspiros de muerte… ellas ya no existen más, igual que mis sueños e ilusiones, murieron.

¿Qué puedo hacer?... Si mi único motivo para vivir es cantar.

Ts… Tsubasa… ¿Fui tu digna rival? De todas formas, mientras yo canto entre cantina y cantina, esquina y esquina… tú vas de escenario en escenario… brillando como siempre lo hiciste.

Compartíamos el mismo sueño, cantar…

Hace unos años te vi, te escuche… lo popular que te habías vuelto como solista, cuan madura y aterciopelada se había vuelto tu clara y melódica voz.

Sentí envidia… mezclada con alegría, nostalgia, como aquella vez que tú y yo nos encontramos frente a aquel jardín… te sentaste junto a mí, cantamos una canción juntas… fue, si no me equivoco, la última vez que te vi.

Tus ojos verdes… se quedaron desde aquel momento impregnados en los míos… como aquella ave que jamás llegare a alcanzar su alto vuelo.

Eras tú… Eres tú… Inalcanzable para mí.

Sumida en mis pensamientos el frio que mi piel sentía fue mermando… sin darme cuenta… se sentía cálido y reconfortante… hasta que sentí un cálido aliento en mi cuello.

Estabas tú, arrodillada, abrazándome por la espalda, cubriendo mi cuerpo… entrelazándome entre tus brazos.

- **Tu voz… Me ha hecho más falta de lo que te imaginas.**

Me sobresalte al sentir el cálido tacto de tus manos sobre mi rostro, mi corazón… latía con fuerza, intente levantarme más me fue imposible, mis piernas estaban entumecidas por el frio…

Sin punto de retorno, sin opción a huir…

- **¿Es necesario que repita todo?** — Dijiste riendo mientras apretabas más mi cuerpo entre tus brazos— **Ho-no-ka-san**

Con fuerza casi sobrehumana me deshice de tu lazo, tambaleándome torpemente… caí al suelo

¿Desde qué momento actuó de forma tan estúpida?

Miro avergonzada el suelo, mi rostro arde… ¿Es por el frio o es que mi corazón tiembla? Nuevamente me atacas… tus brazos envuelven mi frio cuerpo cálidamente ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿En qué momento…?

Titubeante, mis torpes labios intentan mencionarte… mi lengua no responde… al encontrarme con tu esmeralda mirada…

Me perdí tal vez unas horas… minutos… segundos, mi vida entera reflejada en tus ojos… todo enmudeció con tu constante y oscilante parpadear.

 _Podía cantar una nueva canción_

 _Nunca cantar una canción azul_

 _Todo depende de ti_

Tu rostro cercano… tus labios cantándome suavemente… me hipnotiza lentamente… sin desearlo solo puedo mirarte

 _Podría terminar mi sueño_

 _Solitarias noches de intriga_

 _Todo depende de ti_

Separaste nuestros cuerpos y sonreíste.

 _Las montañas pueden ser altas_

 _Los océanos pueden ser de amplios_

 _Pero voy a llegar al cielo contigo a mi lado_

Me tendiste la mano… dulcemente acariciaste mi rostro sonrojado… mis ojos hipnotizados por los tuyos, tome tu mano…

 _Podría terminar mis historias_

 _En un momento de gloria_

 _Todo depende de ti_

Conocía la letra, devolví con una sonrisa su cálido gesto… empecé a cantar junto a ti, era algo tal vez inusual ¿Quién espera ver a una estrella cantando junto a una vocalista errante?

Miradas discretas, tal vez dedicadas… bajo la fría nieve un cálido sentimiento sentía.

 _Las montañas pueden ser altas_

 _Los océanos pueden ser de amplias_

 _Pero voy a llegar al cielo contigo a mi lado_

 _Podría terminar mis historias_

 _En un momento de gloria_

 _Todo depende en usted_

 _Todo depende, cariño_

 _Depende de ti._

Mi rostro se ilumino tal vez… felicidad de volver a soñar, toque mi rostro… una emoción de antaño estaba dibujada en el… Sonreía.

 **-Tu sonrisa… siempre fue un motivo para seguir soñando** — Diste algunos pasos al frente dándome la espalda, mi corazón latió frenético al escucharte… — **¿Recuerdas? Aquella vez que nos vimos en esa solitaria plazuela, al igual que tu presentación… sonó apagada, te busque por todos lados ¿Sabes? Tus amigas creen que has muerto.**

 **-Es una lástima ¿no?** — Dije mirándote a los ojos, tal vez algo si había cambiado en mí en el transcurso de los años — **Tal vez no se equivocan… La persona que conocían murió, no es algo tan errado**

 **-Te equivocas… Te equivocas… La chica sonriente y atolondrada que conocí jamás murió, siempre ha estado aquí** —Tocaste con suavidad mi corazón— **Eres tu quien la encerró entre cientos de temores, si no fuera así ¿Estarías llorando?** — Limpiaste con suavidad las lágrimas de mi rostro, tu sonrisa es… tan cálida — **Ya es hora que dejes de huir.**

Huir… huir… ¿Todo este tiempo estuve escapando? No… yo no escape de nadie ¿O tal vez si? retrocedí un par de pasos, tus ojos me miraron con cierta desilusión… una parte de mi quiere… abrazarte, con sinceridad como antes solía hacer.

He cambiado… y yo… ya no puedo seguir soñando más, no tengo un punto de llegada… perdí mi norte en aquella triste velada, jure a la luna… que ya no sufriría.

Parece que tome un camino equivocado… Estoy muerta, por dentro, viva tal vez por fuera… ya no soy quien antes era, aun si pudiera… aun si quisiera.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Una tarde de los últimos cesantes días de otoño… calmado era el viento, era un día de esos… un día perfecto para salir sin decir nada, solo caminar y divagar entre un camino lleno de hojas muertas._

 _Ya todo había terminado, la escuela… el grupo y mi amistad con las chicas… todo termino, todo se esfumo, todo se evaporo, se fue de la misma forma en la que llego._

 _Lagrimas traicioneras bajaban por mis mejillas, enrojecida una de ellas por la fuerte bofetada que me dio mi madre, acaricie suavemente mi rostro ¿Me merecía esto?_

 _Tal vez si… tal vez no, soy un completo desastre._

 _El viento jugaba con mi cabello suavemente, si quiera me había tomado la molestia de atarlo como antes lo hacía, ya nada me importaba._

 _Todo se había derrumbado, todo me había abandonado… sola, olvidada… tal vez odiada por quienes más amaba._

 _Yo… tengo toda la culpa, soy yo… la causante de todo_ — _empuñaba entre mis manos mi cabello a su vez… mi llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte, enmudecido por la ventisca nadie me escucharía, es verdad… nadie me oye._

 _Una parte de mi… siente odio a mí misma, ¿Por qué soy tan tonta?... ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta que la persona que amaba no me quería? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes que todos mis sueños… son tan efímeros como la espuma del mar?_

 _Sentí unos brazos cálidos envolver mi cuerpo, mire sorprendida aquella cabellera castaña y esos ojos verdes… te abrace, sin pensarlo dos veces._

 _-_ _ **¡Tsubasa! ¡Tsubasa!—**_ _Lloraba inconsolable en tu pecho sin siquiera decir nada, tu acariciabas suavemente mi cabeza… me sentía segura de alguna forma a tu lado, mis penas se esfumaron por un instante al perderme en tu mirada esmeralda._

 _Te conté parte de… mi tragedia, evite contarte todo… mi voz no me lo permitía, entrecortada solo sollozaba entre tus brazos… tú me cantabas dulcemente._

 _Debes recordar esto:_ _  
_ _Un beso es aún un beso,_ _  
_ _Un suspiro es sólo un suspiro._ _  
_ _Las cosas fundamentales se aplican_ _  
_ _A medida que pasa el tiempo._ __

 _Y cuando dos amantes se comprometen_ _  
_ _Aún dicen: 'Te amo'._ _  
_ _En eso puedes confiar,_ _  
_ _No importa lo que el futuro trae,_ _  
_ _A medida que pasa el tiempo. (…)_

_Dijiste bajito que me amabas… pero yo… yo no merezco eso._

 _Esa canción quedo… grabada perpetuamente en mi inconsciente desde ese día, a medida que pasa el tiempo espero… que este dolor lentamente se esfume… a medida que pasa el tiempo._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Corría sin rumbo aparente, todo estaba atrás… tal vez si, estuve escapando toda mi vida, llegue… sin desear frente al inmensurable mar azul.

Mis zapatos ya estaban llenos de arena… mi cabello enmarañado por el movimiento, abrace mis rodillas, suavemente… bajito empecé a llorar, sin hacer ruido, sin si quiera sollozar.

Yo… no quería… que todo terminara así, quería seguir al lado de mis amigas… quería seguir al lado de mamá y mi hermana… quería tal vez poder enamorarme otra vez.

Pero esos sueños terminaron, esos sueños han muerto ¿No? Ya estoy aquí, viviendo una vida ajena a mi voluntad… solo por escapar… empecé a correr de todo.

Soy ave sin nido, un viajero sin destino… errante me siento por primera vez después de tantos años… sola y quizás abandonada.

Me gustaría volver ser… la niña de entonces, la niña que junto a nueve soñaba llegar más alto aun que las blancas nubes del cielo… Me gustaría ser ella.

Todo se esfumo tan rápido como la espuma marina… todo voló tan lejos… tal lejos que no pude volar tan alto para alcanzarlo.

- **¿Por fin te cansaste de correr?—** Dijiste suavemente a mis espaldas— **No fue muy complicado… saber dónde estabas, odias que los demás te vean llorar.**

 **-Vete… ¡A penas ha pasado una hora desde que te he visto! ¿Qué derecho tienes de venir y alterar mi vida? ¡Responde!** —Exasperada exclame, sin remordimiento alguno… solamente grite.

- **No tengo ningún derecho… Tienes razón, pero… ¡no me permitiría perderte otra vez! ¡Te lo dije una vez! ¿Tengo que repetirlo? ¡Te amo!**

 **-Si tanto me amabas… ¿Por qué no viniste por mí?**

 **-Eras tu quien escapaba… Nunca deje de amarte… eres tú la razón de mi canto, eres tú el motivo de mis sueños, eres tu… solo tu dueña de mi voz… dueña de mi corazón.**

Mi corazón latía… con fuerza, mi cuerpo quería tal vez algo más de su calor… sus brazos abiertos hacia mí, quería… ir hacia ella.

Pero… yo… me di media vuelta y corrí sin detenerme, escuche tu voz gritar con fuerza mi nombre, nunca te había oído tan molesta.

Tomaste mi muñeca sin delicadeza alguna… caímos en la arena.

- **Dije que… dije que no te dejaría escapar—** besaste sin titubear mis labios ansiosos y anhelantes de un beso… hace tanto… tal vez este es… mi primer beso, uno de verdadero amor— **No me importa a donde vayas, no importa… te seguiré, te perdí una vez… no pienso dejarte ir.**

Algo en mí se derretía… algo en mí se quebraba… tal vez mis miedos, solo te abrace suavemente tu fino cuerpo… tu elegante esencia.

- **Debes estar loca para amar a alguien como yo… ¿Sabes? Yo… —** mire de reojo el océano… el mar… Tal vez era hora de despedirme de ti… Umi, tu elegancia y belleza como el mar, tantos años… ya es hora de dejar este sentimiento ir… Adiós… Hasta nunca jamás — **También te amo.**

Besaste mis labios suavemente… tan solo había pasado una hora… tan solo unos cuantos minutos y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza… es tu cabello o tal vez tus ojos… tu voz o tal vez las alas… que me enseñaron a volar.

Dulcemente tomaste mis manos… Tal vez encontré mi norte, junto a ti… tal vez eres parte de mi pasado… ahora eres parte de mi realidad.

El tiempo pasa… pues él no espera, hacia adelante la vida sigue su curso, jamás regrese a casa… ni volví a ver el oro hecho mirada o el océano calmo en sus cabellos, no regrese más…

Me quede acá… encontré tal vez un lugar donde quedarme y ser… feliz.

Deje después de tanto… de ser errante.

Encontré mi lugar… te volví a encontrar a ti.

 **Hola, buenas noches… después de tanto tiempo actualizo, sé que el final de esta historia es muy apresurado pero… el tiempo para mí se ha vuelto muy corto, soy estudiante de enfermería y… está consumiendo mi tiempo de forma desmesurada.**

 **He pensado cambiarme de carrera, mi vida, mi corazón está en un constante romance con las letras… tal vez… tal vez.**

 **Siento haber abandonado tanto tiempo esta historia, más bien, haber abandonado todo de forma tan repentina, siento también haber terminado esto de esta forma, tal vez este capítulo es el resumen de cinco o seis capítulos que debería seguir pero ya no tengo tiempo para escribir, me he dado un pequeño lapso entre mis actividades.**

 **Gracias por leer a esta tonta escritora, me hace feliz saber que les gusta e interesa leerme aun, me hace feliz, no responderé reviews esta vez… estoy con mucho sueño, pero agradezco todo su apoyo de corazón.**

 **Con mucho cariño, se despide Rose, hasta la próxima.**

 **Aclaración: Love live no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores**

 **Recursos usados:** **Everything depends on you (Chet Baker), As time goes by (Herman Hupfeld).**


End file.
